


Menace

by aluinihi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Ed is 16, Gen, cat jokes, royed is there but not as explicitly as I would like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: How, with the blessings of those holy things that Roy didn’t really believe, could he work with Edmeowingon his couch?anon requested "A drabble where Roy hypnotizes Ed into acting like a cat as a means to help Ed relax."





	Menace

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will catch up with those other requests ljfcjhe
> 
> English is not my native language, please feel free to warn me of mistakes!

“ _Meow._ ”

It had been a joke. Edward didn’t have the habit of taking Roy seriously, especially when it came to his suggestions and even when he was well-intentioned, so why would he now? Out of all the plans Roy had thoroughly thought and handed to Ed to shred it to pieces, it had to be  _this one,_ this joking, half-laughed, half-snorted  _pretend to be a cat and go take a nap under the sunlight._

The blond’s head tilted to the side at Roy’s tired sigh. “ _Meow?_ ”

Edward was stressed — he was always stressed, Roy never thought he would meet a sixteen-year-old with enough stress stored in his body to, what, grow white hair before the age of twenty? Even when the boy was not frowning outwardly, it was there, in whatever cosmic out-of-physical-body expression he somehow managed to possess. Thus, so what if he barged into the inner office  _a_ _gain_ and shouted at Roy  _again,_ and stomped his feet _again_? He did it all the time. But no, Roy had to go and tease him about it, had to make fun of his red face, and _pretend to be a cat and go take a nap under the sunlight_.

How, with the blessings of those holy things that Roy didn’t really believe, could he work with Ed _meowing_ on his couch?

Occasionally, he moved around. The leather creaked and Roy wished to bang his head against a wall because of the blond’s contemptuous _meow_. Who did he think he is to disturb a busy man’s peace? Couldn’t he see Roy was so worried about the documents he was supposed to read he couldn’t even start reading them?

At the sound of shoes coming off, Roy glared at the boy. The utmost disrespect! Edward stood up, his bare feet barely making a noise against the floor, and threw his arms above his head in a long, slow stretch. He glared straight back at Roy — threatening even through his heavy lids — and let his spine curve with a modicum of grace.

“ _Meow_ ,” he said, right before taking the first careful step in Roy’s direction.

Whoever saw him would identify how he was still very much angry — he kept staring at Roy, his movements too quiet, too calculated, and, consequently, leaving the man dumbfounded. He frowned, waiting for the boy to circle the wooden desk to stand by his side. For a small but rather intense second, Roy could swear he saw actual fire reflected on Ed’s golden eyes roaming all over his face, as if fishing for something beyond Roy’s feigned unimpressed face.

“ _Meow_ ,” and pushed Roy’s warm mug of coffee off the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok! Sometimes I try to write non-angst fics and fail.
> 
> And if you feel like it, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aluinihi) and [tumblr](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
